Did I Fall Asleep?
by Captain Slayden
Summary: Echo and Paul are tasked with an engagement that hits a little too close to home. Upon finding that Rossum is calling the shots both must act quickly to stop them, no matter the cost.
1. Chapter 1

"You look like someone who could use some pain in their life," the dark haired dominatrix purred. Her black leather outfit revealed enough to show her fitness and the man walking beside her decided against challenging that thought. A small leather whip kept smacking into her gloved hand as she gave a lascivious grin and licked her lips.

"I do, do I?" he replied in a deep husky voice. "How about after your treatment?"

"I guess you can be spared for a few minutes longer but don't think this will be the end of it. When I'm done with you, pain will be your best friend." She swats him on the leg with a wink . "Just a little taste."

Rubbing his thigh the man leads the woman into a wood paneled elevator that is already occupied by a person with pajamas. The dominatrix starts to undress and don them as the doors close.

"Did I fall asleep?"

"For a little while."

"Shall I leave?"

"If you like."

Echo scooted to the edge of the chair with practiced precision and firmly planted her bare feet on the gray carpeting underneath. Swiveling her body to one side she looked in a daze to each way then pushed herself up and walked toward the exit door on her left. Before entering the next room beyond it Echo looked back at the man with sandy blonde hair which looked like it hadn't been brushed in days. _He certainly doesn't look his best_, she thought. Then aloud, "I think I will go for a swim. I like swimming; it keeps me at my best."

Topher threw a withering glance at the newly wiped active and said in a dismissive tone, "Sounds great, have fun." He turned back around to chastise the pretty short girl with black hair, Ivy, about his recent juice selection.

"I will," replied Echo.

She continued on her way through the doorway and into the expansive atrium decked out in what she heard Paul say was "feng shui millennial chic". She then headed downstairs and down the side hallway to the changing room to put on her swim suit. However instead of actively swimming she would meet with Paul to check in. This had been their routine for nearly a year after Alpha had dumped dozens of personalities into her head at once. The overload was bearable at times causing severe headaches and at times nosebleeds but Paul was always there to make the pain lessen. Descending the grand staircase in the far right of the room Echo nearly ran into Victor at the base while still in her reverie.

"I'm sorry, Echo. I didn't mean to run into you. I am waiting for Sierra to return from her treatment. Have you seen her?" Victor was noticeably worried over the whereabouts of Sierra which should not have been possible were he 'normal' like the rest of the actives in 'doll' state. But then again, Echo wasn't normal either.

"Hello, Victor. I did not see Sierra on my way back from my treatment but if I see her I will tell her to find you." Echo looked at the handsome Victor's face and saw instant relief. Seeing Victor and Sierra happy pleased Echo, more than it probably should have. Victor smiled and thanked her before resuming his vigil near the end of the stairs, waiting. Echo continued on towards the swimming pool.

Staring up from her seated position at the bottom of the pool, arms encircling her pulled up knees; Echo began to think of what she was going to tell Paul. He was her handler, of course, and he would know the mission specifics as far as what DeWitt had arranged for but there was a second mission of which only she and Paul knew. Losing herself once again to her thoughts she barely noticed when Paul walked into the room and stared down with a smug smile. Echo blinked and came back to herself as she pushed off the bottom of the pool to surface. Breaking into the open air Echo inhaled deeply after holding her breath for so long. "Hello Paul."

"Hello Echo. How was your treatment? Still want to make me pain's bitch?" Paul liked to joke. No not joke, use sarcasm, and a lot of it. He knew the treatments were usually painful and eventually everything that was supposed to be wiped tended to come back.

"You're a comedian Paul," Echo replied. She swam over to the shallow end then up the ladder to fetch her towel so she could dry off. Glancing at Paul, Echo noticed he seemed upset. No, not upset, concerned. Concern seemed to be his default mood lately and could be seen by the lines forming in his forehead above those piercing blue-green eyes. Echo tried to be her best and not make him worry so yet she didn't think that was enough. _He will worry about me until Caroline is back and the rest of the dolls are safe_, she thought. But perhaps what concerned Echo the most was that if Caroline came back, what would happen to her; to Echo? She is who she is and regardless of what Alpha said about Caroline being the weak, feeble person who gave herself up to DeWitt. Echo couldn't give up on finding Caroline but that didn't mean she wished her own existence as Echo to end.

"Echo? Did you hear me?" Paul interrupted.

"What? Um, no I'm sorry. I was just thinking about Caroline again," Echo responded.

"Any headaches this time? You really should let Topher take a thorough look at you to try and stop them. You can't keep pushing them off with as bad as they are," her handler said.

"Don't worry about me Paul, this last engagement only had me going between two personas. When I can't take anymore, I'll go see Topher about the headaches. Now, do we have our next engagement?"

"Not yet, but DeWitt has asked to see me about one tomorrow morning. So please, rest up and try not to be anything less than…"

"…my best. Got it. I will see you tomorrow," Echo said as she pulled the towel around her chest and headed for the showers.

"Mr. Ballard, may I get you anything?" Adele DeWitt asked as she crossed her large office to the wooden credenza where an assortment of liquors stood. Taking note of his head shaking she helped herself to a nice pour of vodka. Replacing the glass decanter's stopper she pivoted back and invited Ballard to take a seat opposite her on a sofa in the sitting area.

"Well," DeWitt began as she took a swig of her drink, "Echo has a new engagement, the parameters of which are in the file on the table in front of you. Please review them and have Echo ready to leave by the time noted. The engagement is, shall we say, nothing Echo can't handle but may be slightly uncomfortable for you." DeWitt paused to see Ballard's face start to contort and reveled in it. Continuing, "She is to infiltrate the FBI and plant several false files regarding numerous clients of ours. It has come to light that perhaps the FBI might have attained too much information regarding the Dollhouse during your investigations. It is her job to protect our clients as well as our interests while throwing the FBI off course. I don't need to remind you Mr. Ballard that you now work for me and any indication that you give of making me think otherwise would be detrimental to you. I shouldn't need to be more specific than that."

DeWitt placed her glass on the table and pushed the case file closer to him. Meeting his eyes with her cool gaze and slight smirk she reclined, drink back in hand, and crossed her legs waiting for his response. She fancied a good row with Ballard and yet he always disappointed her usually preferring to just accept her terms and carry them out; leaving almost as soon as she was finished briefing him. _Today would be different though_, she thought as she waiting for him to finish scanning the files and indulged herself with another sip.

"You've got to be kidding me?!" was his response.

"Mr. Ballard, I can assure you this is no joking matter," DeWitt spat back. "Did you think that your investigations against the Dollhouse or any of its actives would never be questioned? I assure you Mr. Ballard that your past actions are a threat to this institution and they will be rectified. Be pleased that it involves only one person and some files and not the entire branch office." DeWitt lost her smirk while settling on a harder countenance that she hoped would convey her seriousness.

Ballard's face was a picture of conflicting devotions. His time with the FBI had been one of distinction until he started looking into the Dollhouse. Towards the end, his career was in shambles if not destroyed and all for what? Some girl named Caroline? His actions necessitated the need for Mellie and Anton Lubov or November and Victor respectively. Were it not for her actives misleading Ballard his antics would have proven much more troublesome than they had. It was only good fortune that Agent Dominick was apprehended as the leak that gave, then Agent Ballard, the lead that would get him to the Dollhouse. DeWitt spared a moment of thought to mourn for her late associate's indiscretion and took another drink appreciating the burn that followed.

"You want her to kill a FBI agent and have it pinned on another! Do you know how wrong that is? Can't you just pay her off? I can't imagine that Rossum doesn't have enough money to do that!" Ballard's face was red with anger, a slight sweat starting to glaze his expression, his blue-green eyes becoming instantly hard and cold.

"Yes, and Echo will do it gladly. Or whoever Mr. Brink decides to make her will. Rossum doesn't payroll for briberies or silence, something you should keep in mind next time you decide to go rogue. Actions have consequences Mr. Ballard and it's time you learned that. Now, if there are no more questions the clock is ticking so I suggest you go prepare." Standing up DeWitt placed her glass back on the table and stalked back up the raised dais where her desk was perched. It was days like this she was glad that no one could see her face once she sat down.

"You see Ivy, the brain is like this great complicated computer that can outperform any known fabricated drive in existence! One little change here and the whole thing could go kablooey!" Topher made an exploding gesture with his hands. Ivy just stood there, dark eyebrow arched and a bemused expression.

"Topher, I just asked what you thought of the juice selections I got for you. Not of whatever it was you just ranted about for the last five minutes," Ivy retorted annoyed. Her dark hair slipped from behind her shoulder and fell to frame her face. Brushing it back again and readjusting the purple headband she wore Ivy waited for the answer she knew would never come.

"You know, impatience is not a good indicator that you are ready for this job. This job takes immense concentration, a steady mind, genius in fact and oh look a new engagement for Echo," he said glancing at his desktop computer. Pushing a few toys aside from the keyboard, Topher settled into his chair leaving Ivy to ponder what he just said. Opening the files he saw the parameters of Echo's new job and was saddened by what he read. _Why always with the killing? Can't anyone just want a harem,_ he mused. _No, because then everyone would actually be happy for a change._ Pulling up personality files Topher set to work putting together Echo's new persona, or rather personas. This job wasn't going to be easy due to the nature of the engagement. Part FBI agent, part spy, and part martial arts expert just in case, part computer whiz, and part assassin. The last part Topher really didn't like but it wasn't his job to like it, just make it all cohesive and stable. Triple checking the figures and mind-frame comparisons he loaded a data pad with the necessary information for Ivy to get to work.

"Ivy, please pull these personality wedges and fuse them together to with the included integration ratio. This will be for Echo so I don't think I need to remind you how else to calibrate it. When it is ready come get me and I will have Echo retrieved and imprinted," Topher said all business now. Personalities like the one he just compiled called for a lot less screwing around. If DeWitt ever saw a lackadaisical approach to such a task he'd be in the Attic for sure. _Which would be interesting I'm sure but I really don't want to find out personally_, he thought.

"Echo, would you like a treatment?" the Dollhouse orderly clad in white queried, his calm and serene disposition aimed at maintaining the peaceful atmosphere.

"Yes, I like my treatments," Echo replied robotically. Excusing herself from the breakfast table with Victor and Sierra where they were enjoying strawberry pancakes, Sierra's favorite and by association Victor's. Echo turned her head to view Topher's office area with a slight look of pondering. The orderly walked away which left Echo to bring herself to the imprinting lab. _Adele really should do something about the lack of service her underlings provide_, a brief thought strayed into Echo's mind likely the voice and personality of DeWitt's dear and late friend Margaret. The thought was accompanied by a short-lived headache which confirmed she had relapsed again for however long. _I've got to get these under control or DeWitt will find out and have me in the Attic_, she chided herself.

Making her way up the grand staircase for the second time in as many days, Echo decided to go through Topher's office to get to the treatment room. She liked Topher. She thought he was his best all the time. She wanted to be her best too. Turning the handle to the large office Echo swung the door inside and entered. She noticed several things at once: a poster with the word "_Serenity_" printed on it; a small fridge that held something called "Red Bull" in it; quite a few small toys strewn about the place; and most noticeably, a large translucent glass panel that hung mid air with a large glowing green brain rotating on it. Topher was sitting at his desk working on another brain that was also rotating in his computer screen, frustration knotting his brow beneath an unkempt mop of straw colored hair.

"I'm ready for my treatment," Echo said breaking the silence and making Topher startle at his newcomer guest.

"Geeze! Echo! What have I told you about just…showing up in here without knocking or wearing a bell or something?" Topher got up from his chair with what looked like a spastic jolt.

"I'm sorry; I did not mean to scare you. I try to be my best. I can go now if you like."

"No, no… come on let's go for your treatment," Topher soothed her as he took her by the arm and led her gently into the imprint lab.

Ivy was running a simulation on the imprint she had compiled into a wedge as per Topher's instructions and Paul was standing in the corner near the elevator door. The look on his face was grim and tight. Echo knew something was going on, she just didn't know what, yet. _I'll find out in a minute_, she told herself. Taking a seat in the rooms only chair Echo leaned back and was greeted with the automatic recline of the chair.

"Ready for imprint?" Topher asked.

"Ready. Everything looks clear and good to go." Ivy responded.

"Okay… One super kick-ass, FBI assassin coming up!" Topher jested.

The next thing Echo remembered was a brief second of pain then a sudden tide of memories came rushing in to fill her blank mind like a tidal wave crushing against the shore.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, are we going to get to work or not? Because from what I'm told, this rogue FBI agent is a danger to national security." The chair rose from its recline bringing Natasha Reynolds to an upright seated position. "And hey, I need better clothes than these pajamas. You can't expect an Internal Affairs gal to do honest work in these." Hopping out of the chair a gorgeous looking man came around from her left to introduce himself.

"I'm Special FBI Agent Paul Ballard and you are?" He said fishing for a name.

"Natasha Reynolds. But you can call me Tasha. Are you the guy I need to talk to about getting some decent clothes?" Tasha noticed the stern look in his eyes and tight lipped mouth. His jaw muscles flexing and relaxing as she waited for an answer. He also looked familiar somehow, someone that she could trust with her life. _Well, that's a relief because in this line of work, a reliable ally is crucial_, she thought. Then a jolt happened in her brain and Echo found she was looking at Paul and winked to show she was there. Pivoting, she turned back to Topher and said, "I'll give you call once the investigation is complete and the agent has been apprehended. Be on standby in case I need extraction but somehow I don't think that will necessary." Turning back to Paul, "Let's move, agent."

"Right this way Tasha," Paul said as he directed her towards the elevator. Once both were inside Paul spoke again. "So are you in there Echo?" Looking at his charge Paul saw a stern looking face melt into one of a moderate serenity slighted with concern.

"Yeah, I'm here and so is Tasha. Do they really want me to kill someone? That seems a little harsh for just some information. The FBI isn't even interested in the Doll House anymore so I can't believe they'd send me to clean up an old mess." Echo said in disbelief.

"An old mess that I instigated," Paul clarified. "I think DeWitt is trying to test where my loyalties lie."

"That's a safe bet. Any idea of how we can pull this off without actually killing anyone?"

"None yet but I'll keep thinking about it. You better too but don't blow your cover. We don't know what will happen if you get caught not being Tasha," Paul warned.

With a shrug of her shoulders and a roll of her head Echo was already on top of it. "You worry too much agent; keep that up and you'll likely get caught." Tasha looked back from behind Echo's eyes and gave Paul a knowing glance to assure him she was on his side.

* * *

Outside of the L.A. Branch offices of the Federal Bureau of Investigations Paul brought his car to a stop in front of the sidewalk leading to the main entrance. Turning the engine off he looked at Tasha and asked how he was supposed to just waltz right back into an FBI office where he used to be employed and kill the target?

"Lucky for you I had a few things already in the works before we got partnered up. Here is your ID, Badge, gun, and cuffs. If anybody asks, you were recruited into Internal Affairs by me and we are here to conduct a full investigation into the possibility of a mole that has been planted somewhere within the FBI. We have good reason to believe that this branch is the one where security has been breached. Anyone gives you grief, come find me. I'll take care of it." Tasha pitched her head forward and Paul noticed a small trickle of blood streaming from her nose. Handing her a napkin he eased her back. When she looked at him again, he knew it wasn't Tasha that looked back.

"Echo I'm not sure about this Tasha. Do you think she has any screws loose?" Paul asked.

"Anyone that is an assassin has some kind of screw loose. But I think she is ok. I can keep some of her more violent tendencies at bay. Topher put someone else in here with her too. I can't quite get a grasp on who but it feels like they are asleep. Isn't that weird?" Pulling the napkin from her nose Echo turned directly at Paul. Putting her hand in his she said, "Don't worry, I'll take care of them too. I have a few cards up my sleeve for surprises. I just hope it's enough."

"Me too," Paul replied. Getting out of the car he walked around to the sidewalk and waited for Echo to get out. _Please let this go smoothly_, he prayed to whatever deity that took pity on him. Echo exited the car, small briefcase in hand, and they both continued up the long sidewalk to the old art deco styled building. Paul looked at Echo again catching her gaze seeing if she was still Echo. Tasha answered back with a 'what are you looking at' expression and Paul made another small prayer to himself.

"Alright, I take the lead. Just follow as backup and we should be home by dinner time," Tasha ordered.

Entering the building, they came to a security desk and asked for the branch director. Showing their clearance ID's and orders, the guard permitted passage to the elevator banks directly behind him. It never ceased to amaze Paul how easy the Dollhouse could pull off this kind of thing. _For all I know that security guard could be a doll, or even me_, he mused. Heading up to the director's office Paul noticed quite a few familiar faces recognizing him. Throwing quick smiles and nods their way he kept up behind Tasha and soon they were in front of the director's office.

"Keep a cool head agent; we've got a job to do. Let's not muck this up." Tasha knocked on the closed door and was answered with a 'come in'.

The director's office was plain, sparsely decorated, and dull. Government. The director proffered the two chairs opposite his desk and took his own behind it. Steepling his fingers before his face and leaning back in his chair the director asked their business, "So, agents Reynolds and Ballard, what may I do for you? Paul, nice to see you. I wasn't aware you had been reassigned to I.A."

"It's good to see you too Ron. I decided I didn't like being fired for doing my job and when I was approached to do more meaningful work, I took advantage of a poor situation," Paul replied with a slight acid infused undertone.

"I see. Well, what does the I.A. want to stick their noses in now? I've not been apprised of any such meeting or any internal investigations that are to take place," Ron said sitting straight and hunching over his desk.

"There's been some indication that there is a breach of information in the FBI concerning very sensitive files. It is believed that your branch is the one responsible for that breach. That's what we're here to investigate. Once we find the perp, we intend to take them into custody and well, we won't bore you with the rest of the details. We will just poke around and find what we need then be out of your hair as quickly as possible." Tasha was all business and didn't beat around the bush, something Paul enjoyed. "Don't worry about us, we will ask for your assistance should we need it."

"Now wait a minute! I didn't authorize you two to just…" Ron started.

"No authorization is necessary on your part director," Tasha interrupted. "You have your orders as we have ours. We request your cooperation but that isn't necessary. We will get what we need one way or the other. Taking you into custody for obstruction would be a bonus. Do I make myself clear?" Staring daggers at the now red faced FBI director all Tasha got in reply was a subtle nod of his head and a flick of his hand to get out. "I'm glad we can agree on this. We'll talk soon."

"That took some balls, are you sure you weren't overplaying it a bit there Tasha?" Paul asked as the departed the director's office. It took all his restraint to not smile and laugh at Tasha's dressing down of the director. _Jerk, got what he deserved for once. All the sweeter that it wasn't done by an actual FBI agent_, he thought. "What's the next step then?"

"The next step is trying to figure out where to begin Paul. I don't know about you but trying to cover up a cover up isn't easy. I think we should regroup and draw up a plan so Miss Assassin in me doesn't get trigger happy." Tasha's voice indicated that Echo was back in control.

"Alright, there's a meeting room around the corner that we can use." Paul led the way to the conference room and shut the door after they entered.

Taking a seat at the long faux wood laminate table, Paul remembered in various flashes all the interrogations he had performed in this very room. Many of those interrogations were due to Dollhouse. Echo was sitting where Anton-Victor normally did and it gave Paul pause to wonder if this whole case had suddenly come full circle. It was amazing that no one recognized Caroline inside the office considering how many times he waved her picture around like a lunatic. _Perhaps I did get a little crazy there towards the end_, he thought, _and now look, I'm right in the middle of it all_. Echo brought her briefcase up to the table and fished inside it for some items. Drawing out a small packet of paper and a pen she started laying out the plan.

"Ok, here's how it's going down. We start with the manufactured evidence because that will be easiest. You start with interviewing the file clerks. Your purpose is primarily to stall for time. I will excuse myself under some pretense and head into the file room to replace the documents that you originally put together that could lead back to Dollhouse. Now, there are three types of security that I am aware of: a basic key card access pad to the main door, a thumb scanner on the secondary and a security camera both in and out of the room. Topher programmed a spy in here with the rest of me but I still recall Kiki and she can get past all of those without breaking a sweat.

"When I return, we move to the harder part, killing agent Loomis. I've been giving it some thought and I think we can kill her without actually killing her. I just need a couple of supplies from the local hospital. I'm pretty sure there's a nurse in me somewhere. The good news is we don't have to do it here and according to Tasha; she'd rather not do it here." Echo paused and looked at Paul. "With me so far?"

"Yes. I am right there with you, but how do you plan on killing Loomis? And what are we going to do with her afterwards? I mean the Dollhouse has eyes and ears everywhere we can't possibly hide her forever," Paul replied. Rubbing his hands together on the table he tried to think of possible avenues to hide Loomis away. Protective custody wasn't an option. If she was supposed to be dead, the FBI couldn't know where she is. The Dollhouse would most certainly have an active in every branch of the government law enforcement agencies so anything to do with them wouldn't be possible. She couldn't hide at Paul's place as it was assuredly under constant surveillance despite the assurance from DeWitt that it no longer was. _So where does that leave_?

"Paul? Don't worry I've got that figured out but I can't tell you until after it's done understood?"

"I guess I just hate not knowing," he said with a sigh and tightened lips.

"I know you do but it's really for the best. So," Echo replaced the documents back into her briefcase and scooted back in her chair. Standing up with a slight stretch she continued, "shall we get started?"

"Ready when you are." Paul watched as Echo nodded then pitched forward on the table. Long seconds took place and when she opened her eyes again Tasha started barking orders.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mr. Langton, I would like to see you in my office immediately," DeWitt barked into her intercom. Swiveling her chair around to face the room on her raised dais where he desk sat, she noted with some humor how god-like her position gifted her to be. _I speak and whatever I say is made to happen. My office is above all in the clouds, and when people see me they can expect either life or death._

Hearing the chime on her private elevator ding, DeWitt stood and tugged at her skirt smoothing it over with a deft brush of her hand. As Boyd Langton exited the elevator, shoulders squared, stride perceivably assured, he made eye contact with her. DeWitt motioned him toward her sitting area as she strode towards her bar. He was a large, intimidating man but still had a sense of gentleness that in no way conflicted with his overall authoritarian demeanor. _And _that _is exactly what makes him such a great Head of Security_, she mused as she sauntered back to the plush leather armchair eyeing Langton to get a read on her employee. She came back with her usual summarization, stoic yet perceptive and ready to work.

"I want to know if you have noticed anything out of the ordinary about Echo." DeWitt demanded.

"Like what? The fact that the frequency in which she groups with Victor and Sierra has increased? That almost as soon as she returns from an engagement she seems almost single minded in her solitude? That maybe there's more to her relationship with Mr. Ballard than she's letting on? Of course that would be impossible in her doll state now wouldn't it? Topher swears by it." Langdon said with a slight crook of his mouth.

"I have learned that while Mr. Brink is a genius," she started, "that it in no way is a guarantee that the technology he employs is perfect. In fact, I'm beginning to wonder if it's working anymore, at least in regards to Echo. Something changed in her after Alpha downloaded all those personalities in her at once. Even he should have known the danger. Either way, I want you to have Mr. Brink do a complete diagnostic on his machinery and software. Make sure it's up to date and flawless. I shan't be having broken dolls running around. Once Echo returns from her engagement I want a complete wipe. Restructure her brain if you have to but I want nothing but Echo when he's done. Otherwise there will be no other alternative but the Attic. Do I make myself clear?"

"Completely, Ms. DeWitt. But may I say something?"

"Yes, go ahead," DeWitt replied.

"What if who she is now is the real Echo? We could be destroying Echo the individual. I know what you're thinking. You're thinking that Caroline is somehow trying to impose herself back into the main seat in Echo's brain. But if you'll remember Alpha didn't use that wedge and destroyed the backup. Alpha didn't want Caroline any more than you do. Granted, we did make a back up of Caroline once we rescued Echo from him but she was nowhere near the wedge. It seems quite impossible to me that Caroline can ever make it back without Topher's help." Standing up Langton buttoned his suit jacket and started heading towards the private office elevator. "However," he said turning in mid stride, "I will relay your orders to Topher and make sure they are carried out."

DeWitt narrowed her eyes and stood, finishing her drink, "Mr. Langton, the dolls are not supposed to be individuals. We let one have that freedom and look where it got us."

"Yes, a crazy psychopath with multiple personality disorder and a penchant for killing, and a doctor. Sometimes you get the bad with good." Langton stepped through the opening doors of the elevator and descended.

Standing there for a few minutes more DeWitt considered what Mr. Langton had said. Did he really notice these things in Echo or was he simply trying to get under her skin? It was hard to tell with him sometimes with his easy smile and genial personality. Caroline always was a thorn in her side and it wasn't too out of line to think something of her still existed in Echo. _She will always resist me_, she thought and made her way back to the bar. Pouring another shot worth of the amber liquid she said aloud, "I'll just have to make sure Caroline goes somewhere that not even Topher can find." With that, she tossed the scotch back.

Stepping out from the nurse's changing room at the hospital Echo knew would carry the element that would make her entire plan work she peered around the corner to see if anyone was coming. Luckily, it was in the middle of the late shift and hardly a soul could be found. After informing the FBI director they'd begin their investigation the following morning Echo had Paul drop her off at the hospital as a patient. Once left alone, Echo snuck out of her room and made her way to the changing room. Cautiously, she walked down the hallway to the nurse's station to find some form of map that would lead her to the dispensary. There were two head nurses sitting at the desk gabbing away over their love for some show about a weird glowing bug or starship or something. Approaching them Echo started acting lost and waited for them to initiate conversation.

"Dear, is there anything we can help you with?" the blonde nurse asked. She was older with pale skin; the pink tinges to her face made her look perpetually cheery. Her gaze was searching kindly for an answer from Echo who then spun around.

"Actually, yes…," she replied searching for the woman's nametag which read, "Jean. I just started my first shift tonight and you know, after my dinner break, I got so turned around. Would you be able to direct me to the pharmacy?" Spreading a disarming smile across her face, Echo relaxed her body posture and waited for Jean to process the question.

"Well sure sweetie. It's over in the north west wing just past the chapel," Jean directed pointing with her chubby finger. Echo smiled again, thanked Jean, and then headed towards the northwest wing.

The hallways were empty and eerily quiet which unsettled Echo as it reminded her of the Dollhouse. _Except no one here is forced to be their best_, she thought, _although they were being made their best; maybe that's the same thing_? Walking past the chapel she noticed a sign that labeled the entry door to the dispensary. A card key was required. Damn, Echo sighed inwardly. Closing her eyes, she allowed the swarm of people to buzz around her. Settling upon one she reopened her eyes and instantly set to work getting past that door.

"Blue skies," Taffy whispered as she lowered herself level to the card reader after checking for surveillance. Taking a bobby pin from her hair she twisted a screw out of the casing that held it closed. With it hanging open Taffy started to disconnect and reconnect wires until the reader flashed a green light and the door clicked open. Snapping the reader back into place, Taffy entered the darkened dispensary and quietly shut the door.

"Alright, time for a professional," Taffy said to no one in particular as she closed her eyes. The rush of people flew around her again until Mary came forward and opened her eyes.

"So let's see where that tetradotoxin is?" Mary was one of Echo's most experienced nurse personalities with a strong grasp of pharmacology. Spotting a surveillance camera in the far corner Mary gave way to Taffy. Counting how long it would take until the camera did a full sweep Taffy ran low to get under the camera, reached up quickly and ripped the cables from the back. _That'll give me a few minutes to find what I need and get out of here_, she thought as she sidled up to a computer and booted it up. Breaking the login code in mere seconds and perusing the inventory logs she found exactly what she was looking for. Memorizing the location, Taffy shut the computer down and wound her way around the stock shelves until she came to the location of the tetradotoxin. Mary, internally, verified it was what she needed. Grabbing the phial, some adrenaline and a hypodermic, Taffy slipped back out the dispensary door and started down the hallway when she heard footsteps behind her. Figuring it to be security, she quickened her pace she turned a corner and slipped into a patient's room to wait out the follower. The footsteps grew closer forcing Taffy to retreat further into the room to avoid detection.

Shielded from the doorway by the room separator curtain Taffy threw a quick glance at the person on the bed behind her. Staring back at her was an older man with a full head of gray hair and sallow skin, a face twisted in fear. His rasps were barely audible.

"Don't worry sir; I'm not going to hurt you. I just need to hang here for a second then I'll leave." Taffy turned her attention back to the doorway and strained to listen for the footsteps. Nothing. "See, I'm leaving now. Thanks for letting me crash a sec." Stepping around the curtain, Taffy stopped at the doorway once more and checked the hallway up and down for people. Satisfied that she was alone again Taffy continued on her way to the exit doors to meet back up with Paul. Suddenly Taffy felt a quick breeze followed by strong hands grasping her upper arms lifting her up. _Shit!_ Redistributing her weight forward to try and break the attacker's grip Taffy stepped onto the perp's instep and bucked her head back to connect with their forehead. Feeling a solid hit, the hands loosened and she started to run free when she heard her name.

"Echo," cried the deep voice.

Halting in her tracks Echo looked back at Paul hunched over on the ground with blood dripping from his nose.

"Oh no, Paul. I'm so sorry I thought you were the security guard. Oh, I'm so sorry. Taffy was scared, she doesn't fight really; more of a guns person. I thought you were waiting for me down the block?" Echo settled at Paul's side and helped him up. Paul cupped his hands to keep the blood from spilling on the floor. Echo reached into the nearest room for a towel and together they made their way out a side entrance.

By the time they made it back to Paul's car the bleeding had stopped. Paul reached up to the bridge of his nose and after a second deemed it unbroken.

"Were you able to get what you needed?" Paul asked.

"Yeah, Mary, the nurse in here with me, said that if this drug is given in small doses it will mock death. From time of injection to time of complete death is around 20 minutes. The way we bring her back is a direct shot of pure adrenaline to the heart before then. So I will have to kill her somewhere around a person who will check for her pulse and administer CPR. Once they find her unresponsive and go for help I give her the shot and we run. " Echo wasn't sure exactly how this was all going to work but Tasha was telling her it would all work out and to leave it to the professionals.

With a sigh Paul said, "Ok. If you say so. But let's try not getting my face in the news. I still need to operate above ground and something tells me Rossum won't pay for this to go away considering we are supposed to just kill her." Leaning back in his seat he turned to face Echo. Her countenance changed depending on who was in charge but she was always present in her eyes. _Her_ beautiful_ eyes_, he thought.

"I know. That's why you will be in the middle of interviewing agents. That's to protect you. Don't worry about me; I'll take care of it." Echo faced forward and winced as a slight dribble of blood started flowing from her nose. Taking the towel Paul had just used she wiped her upper lip and leaned back closing her eyes. "Of course, _if _I last that long," she amended.


End file.
